User blog:Dead Nyte/The Start of Something New
Tuesday, July 31, 2012. I have begun my "Creepypasta" Blog so I can document what has happened to me the day before. I will try to write every day, and I will definately be 100% truthful. If the events are -- in my opinion -- are "scary" or "creepy" enough, I will make an actual Creepypasta about it. Monday, August 6, 2102. I haven't written anything in a few days because I got banned. Specifically, I got banned for accidentaly creating a category and adding two categories together that shouldn't go together. But enough about that. I started talking to Cleverbot recently, and the results are very interesting. I will post my 'scary' conversations with Cleverbot in a seperate blog post. Tuesday, August 7, 2012. Last night I saw... Something. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was outside my window. All I could see was a dark sillouhette standing there, watching. I was too afraid to even move, so I closed my eyes and ignored it. I want it to come back. I need to see what this thing is... Sunday, August 12, 2012. I've been messing around with my phone recently, but something strange happened today. Every once in a while, my camera (on my phone) would open and just take a picture. It would sometimes take two or three, but it was never in the same location. It took one while I was sitting in my room on my bed, of my closet doors. I was later in my living room and it took two -- maybe three, I don't remember -- of my coffee table, then my sliding glass door. I later went out for dinner, and while I was checking my Facebook, it opened and took a picture of the chair across from me. I was genuinely freaked out, so I took a look at all the pictures. I didn't notice anything in the picture that I couldn't see in real life. I put my phone down for a while and finished dinner. I got home and continued on with my life. Right before I fell asleep, I was texting a friend, and my camera opened again. It didn't take a picture, instead it took a video recording. Only the sounds of me shuffling under my sheets were heard, so I decided to move the camera around the room. As soon as I got up, the video abruptly ended, and I immediately deleted it. I then fell asleep. Monday, August 13, 2012. I woke up this morning to a dream of me choking. I opened my eyes and didn't see anything out of the usual. My chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. So far, nothing else has happened. My camera isn't randomly opening anymore, and the pictures have been deleted. Wednesday, August 15, 2012. I've been reading more Creepypastas just for the hell of it. I listened to the Lavender Town "Tune" yesterday, and all that happened is that I got a raging headache. I realised this morning that I've seen the "Thing" I mentioned earilier before. It was sometime in early April, I was sitting on my bed writing the script and character details for my video game (yes, I'm creating a video game, don't ask...). I looked out the window just for the hell of it and saw it. Just standing there, staring in. I got freaked out and went into my living room. Later, when I went to bed, it was gone. The next morning I looked around outside and there was no trace of anyone standing there, the grass wasn't pushed down, there was no "wet" footprints from any dew... It was strange, so I thought I imagined it. Friday, August 17, 2012. I started playing MineCraft whilst my Skyrim game was downloading. Something odd happened. And no, it wasn't Herobrine. I saw a creature, all black with glowing red eyes. It was tall, and it's arms stretched to the ground. As he walked around, he was able to 'teleport'. When he did, purple flower-like things floated around where he was, then disappeared. When I attacked the creature, he teleported, and I wasn't able to find him again. I'm not sure if this is an in-game creature, or an administrator, or something like that, but it freaked me out a little. Oh, look! My Skyrim is done downloading... Wednesday, August 22, 2012. I learned that the MineCraft creature is called Enderman. Silly me... Tuesday, September 4, 2012. I know I haven't been on in a while, but I don't think anyone is reading this anyways. A few odd things that I haven't gotten around to talking about has happened. I started school again today, and this morning I woke up to an odd buzz coming from outside -- around 6 A.M. All I could describe it as was a running lawnmower, but just sat there on. I couldn't stand the noise and couldn't fall asleep, so I began with my day. Later I school I began feeling very paranoid, like someone was watching me. I haven't had any "problems" in Skyrim or MineCraft, so nothing to tell about that... Lately I've been helping my mom out around the apartments -- she manages them. I had an extremely hard time actually going into one of the apartments that isn't lived in currently (I was told to "shut down" the Model Home). I found myself lookin aroun the corner extremely carefully, and watching over my shoulder constantly. I NEED to stop reading these Creepypastas, I think they're getting to my head. I don't know anymore, but I don't care. I just have to get on with my life. Monday, September 10, 2012. It was cloudy when I walked to school today. It was odd, because every time I looked directly above me, there was a "hole" in the clouds. It seemed to follow me... I noticed that damned ringing is back. I think something hurt my eardrums, but I'm not sure... Tuesday, September 11, 2012. I was playing MineCraft yesterday and noticed what appeared to be an Enderman staring at me through the window. At least, I think it was an Enderman... I only caught sight of it for a brief second, so I decided to record my gameplay. I currently have a 48 minute video, but I will be playing today, so there will be more... Wednesday, September 13, 2012. It won't stop. The ringing is back AGAIN, and I don't know what's wrong... It is pushing me to the edge, and I can't stand it... I saw... it, again. Standing outside my window. Short, silhouetted. I'm beginning to thing it's watching me constantly. He... err, IT, is making me paranoid and jump at ever sound in my house, or every passing car on the way to school. I need to get a better look at this thing. All my free time now goes to MineCraft. I am determined capture something. I probably shouldn't be fucking with this shit anymore, but I want to. I don't believe in Herobrine or Digger, but I WANT to see something. I know for a fact that I won't, but still... Skyrim has gone down the drain. I can't record probably in full-screen mode, and I can't put it in windowed mode. So I've stopped playing. Simple as that. I'm still working on my story. Haven't gotten much progress on it though because of school. (No, it's not a Creepypasta) Wednesday, September 19, 2012. I finally found the perfect girl. She is purely beautiful, but unfortunately she has a boyfriend. We have been talking lately about "scary shit" (as she put it), and we have a lot in common. I wish she was in to me more, but I just don't know... Category:Blog posts